Bring a Friend
by Demented Vampiric Zombie
Summary: Both a prequel and a sequel to "The Rightest Thing" at the same time...dont ask... What happens when Severus breaks his promise to Bellatrix? What about when he makes another one its place? And what happens when he regrets doing both?
1. Stubborn, Annoying, Sneaky Best Friend

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

* * *

Severus Snape sat by the lake in early February, thinking. He hadn't been himself for over a month now. If he said why, it would happen again, and he was willing to do anything to stop that, for this far exceeded anything his parents had ever done to him.

"What are you doing all by yourself, Sev?" Lily Evans, his best friend and secret crush said, coming over and sitting down right beside him.

"The same thing I've been doing since the week after Christmas break," he replied, "thinking."

"'Bout what?" she asked in the most annoying way she could. She had been trying to get a straight answer out of him since he had started "thinking" in his spare time, not studying, talking, or complaining.

"I've told you already," he said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because—it's something very, _very _bad and I don't want to be forced to repeat the experience!" he said agitatedly. "And I also don't want to pull you into it!"

"I'm not going to give up, you know," she replied. "It's pretty obvious that you've been threatened by somebody not to tell something. So now that we've got that covered, who is it, and what can't you tell me?"

"I'm not going to say anything," Severus said quietly, "they'll know."

He looked around and saw Bellatrix talking to some friends nearby. He started trembling at the sight of her.

"How will they know?" Lily whispered. "Are they in earshot?"

"They know Legilimency. They could check back at any time to see if I told anyone," Severus replied quietly, not meeting Lily's eyes. Since he had promised not to tell anyone, he'd had time to think about it. He almost wished he had suffered through a few more Cruciatuses. At least then, Bellatrix would have less to threaten him with.

"What if you told me what happened, just not who did it?" Lily suggested. "Then you won't be telling on whoever it was, and I can help you get over it."

"You're going to get it out of me, one way or another, aren't you?" Severus asked his best friend.

"Yes, so you might want to tell me in the way that might not get whoever did it mad at you," said Lily.

"I don't think it's possible _not_ to upset them, but alright," Severus sighed. "I've got to tell someone eventually or I'll go insane. But not here, somewhere where nobody can hear us."

"The dungeons?" Lily suggested.

"NO!" Severus shouted quickly as his eyes widened and he began to tremble harder. "Not there!"

"Alright, we don't need to go down there!" Lily said. "God, you'd think you'd been—wait…No! Sev, please tell me you weren't—"

"Shhhhh!" Severus quieted her. "Don't say anything here."

"Where then?" Lily asked urgently.

"I've got some Calming Potion in my dorm; I'll grab that and _show_ you exactly where it happened. No one will look for us there."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. The Full Story

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

* * *

As Severus led Lily through the maze of dungeons, he had to pause and think several times. Finally they reached their destination.

Lily poked her head in before entering, just as he had done.

"That blood looks less than a century old," she said pointing at what Severus knew was his own blood, without even looking.

"I'll explain that when you go into the room," Severus said harshly.

Severus followed Lily into the room, but he did not close the door behind them. He didn't think he would be able to handle being shut in there again, even with the Calming Potion.

"Severus," Lily asked quietly and caringly, "is that _your_ blood, over there?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" Lily said, tears filling her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Do I actually have to say it?" Severus breathed.

"Are you trying to say that you were tortured?" Lily said as though she was having trouble speaking.

"And now that you know I'm going to be killed the same way," Severus whispered.

"No you're not!" Lily denied, running over and hugging him. "Tell me who did this to you and I'll make sure they're stopped!"

"It's not that simple. They have friends who'd be very willing to do it in their place," he explained.

"But—"

"No, Lily," Severus interrupted. "No 'but.' Look at this!" he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a large scab. "I've got three more of these! Do you want to know how deep this was? I could actually see that jagged knife pushing on the skin on the other side of my arm. Another millimeter and it would've been completely through it! I would rather not tell you who it was and end up killing you, too."

"But—" Lily continued to fight after the initial shock of seeing his arm wore off and she could talk.

"And the knife wasn't even the worse part! But Curses like the ones I felt don't leave visible marks," he breathed. "But I would gladly use an acid-covered knife to carve my own feet of, one at a time, when faced with the Cruciatus Curse."

Lily shuddered at the thought.

"You have to tell someone!" she shouted. "There's got to be somewhere where they can't get to you! You can't allow yourself to…you're only twelve! Normally, people who give threats like that don't really mean it! They don't go through with it." Tears were streaking down her face as she cried for her best friend.

"These weren't empty threats, Lily," Severus stated, looking at his feet. "After what they did to me, it's fairly easy to guess that they aren't."

"Sev! If they're taken away to Azkaban, they won't be able to get to you!" Lily reasoned.

"But their friends will still be here to see how much blood I can lose before I die!" Severus explained ferociously. "I'm not going to be any safer without them here!"

"You're being stupid. There's no way for them to get to you in your dorm! Unless—they're in your house, aren't they?" Lily asked, touching his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

Without speaking, Severus looked up and nodded his head.

"And their friends?" she asked.

"All in Slytherin. But, I'm sure that they could threaten anybody, from any house, into doing anything," he replied quietly.

"Maybe other people don't find them as intimidating as you do."

"They do."

"They might not."

"They do.'

"Are you sure?"

"Who, in your opinion, is the scariest and most intimidating student in the school?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Ummm…I dunno…Bellatrix Black has always creeped me out, though," replied Lily slowly.

"Please don't say her name," Severus said, once again beginning to tremble and drinking more Calming Potion. "This stuff is keeping me from hyperventilating right now."

"Oh God!" Lily shouted as she realized the gravity of the situation. "It was her! She's the most popular girl in the school! She's got at least one friend in every house, even Gryffindor!"

"And most of them would be willing to kill for her," he said despairingly. "The Slytherins would do it painfully, just to make it more fun."

"How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?" Lily asked, a fearful look showing clearly in her eyes as she realized that, now that she knew everything, she was right there with him.

Severus sat down and invited her to sit, also. He put the Calming Potion down between them and began to explain what had happened to him a month earlier. He had to take multiple doses of Calming Potion before he was finished. Lily also had to take one.

"So…how are we going to get out of this?" asked Lily.

"I'm not so sure we will," Severus replied gravely.

"What do you mean! Of course we will! I'm only eleven and I refuse to die before my thirteenth birthday!" Lily shouted adamantly. "I know your life isn't that great. But mine is just fine and I do _not_ want to die!"

"Maybe we could make some sort of deal with her, but it would be painful," Severus explained. "We'd be better off dead."

"It's better to live than to die!" Lily yelled.

"I know it is, but a deal with her…let's just say that I was her first living victim, and she wasn't sure how much my body could handle. I'm sure she noticed that I was completely well and had nothing permanently wrong with me," Severus explained. "A deal with her would probably involve us allowing her to—"

Please, don't say anything else, Sev. I want to try to make a deal with her. I want to live past eleven. Please don't try to scare me out of it," Lily said, tears falling down her face once again. "But I can't do it unless you do. _Please!_"

Suddenly, Severus recalled a memory of himself saying that word in the exact same way to Bellatrix Black, making a deal with her that he had just broken.

"Alright," he agreed. "But, understand that this," he pulled his sleeve up, revealing the large scab, "and this," he pulled his pant leg up to show a similar cut, "were the least of my problems."

She nodded.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Back in the Dungeons

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

* * *

"She's in your house!" Lily said insensitively. "You should be the one to get her!"

"Absolutely not!" Severus replied fiercely. "I start shaking just at the _sight_ of that bitch, I don't think I could go up to her and ask her to come with me, especially not when I know it's so I can be tortured!"

"Glad to see that you're back to yourself," Lily said.

"That's not going to last very long," he replied gravely.

"So, I guess I'll have to go get her, then?" Lily said aggravated.

She left and Severus was left alone in the dungeon. They'd searched for most of the weekend, but they finally found a dungeon that had two sets of shackles left. It was so far away from the main castle that they wouldn't have to be silenced, they would know how badly the other was suffering and Bellatrix had no reason to be displeased. At least, not with the room.

They had prepared a plan. He hoped that, when Lily came back, Bellatrix with her, they would be able to follow it.

After pacing around the room for a very long time, he heard footsteps outside of the room. He began trembling. He knew what was coming.

"We'll do anything and everything you want," he said when a fuming Bellatrix entered the room.

"You told somebody," she said, beating he wand against her palm. "You broke your promise. How do I know you won't do it again?"

Lily edged into the room. Severus noticed a bruise on her face that had not been there before.

"Because this time," he explained shakily, "I won't have Lily to fight against. She may be my best friend but she's as stubborn as Hell!"

"Is there a limit on 'anything?'?" Bellatrix asked, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Nothing that involves death, and we have to be able to do it," Lily said hopefully. "But other than that..." she trailed off.

"And it's not limited to just one thing, either," Severus said. "As many as you want until you graduate next year."

"How do I agree?"

"Just don't kill us," Lily said. "That's all we ask."

"Go over there," she commanded, pointing at the wall with the shackles.

Severus and Lily did this reluctantly but without argument. Both of them were shaking horribly.

Bellatrix came over and chained both of them to the wall exactly as she had done to Severus when he was alone a month earlier.

She stood, looking between the two of them, apparently trying to decide which of her victims was first. She chose Severus.

"I love it when you shake," she said sadistically. "It reminds me that you're a living being...and that you're at my mercy!"

She conjured a knife identical to the one she had used to cut Severus before. She pulled his sleeve down once again, revealing the scabs from her first time hurting him, which were still present.

"It looks like I'm going to have to cut from a different place, this time, aren't I?" she said.

She pulled Severus's sleeve down a bit farther, showing his upper arm, where there were no injuries.

With surgical precision, Bellatrix used the knife to make a small scratch down the side of his arm. It was so shallow that it didn't even bleed. Severus knew it was to mark where she was going to cut. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and turned his head away, waiting for the pain.

"No, no," Bellatrix said, "you have to watch."

Severus grudgingly turned to look at his arm, fearing what he might see. Almost immediately, his face involuntarily twisted in agony as the knife went completely through his arm, the tip coming cleanly out of the other side. He could not keep the scream of anguish from escaping his mouth as Bellatrix pulled the knife down; creating a hole that lasted almost from his wrist to his elbow. It was incredible how little blood he was losing. But he wasn't complaining. The less he bled, the less it hurt.

After she cut his other arm, she didn't move on to the legs as she had before. No, instead, she brought the knife to his stomach, pressing through the fabric of his shirt and just into his skin. She dragged it across his abdomen and made a cut similar to a long paper cut. He barely felt that compared to the other cuts, but he noticed that this one bled quite a bit more that they did.

"SHIT!" Bellatrix shouted. I was afraid I was going to do that!"

"What?!" Lily shouted frantically. "What did you do to him?!"

"I think I might've nicked an artery," she said off-handedly. "If it clots and stops bleeding in half and hour, you'll survive."

"And if it doesn't?" Severus asked fearfully, his already pale face getting paler.

"I've been wondering," she said dangerously, "if it's possible to rip someone's aorta out of their body before they're dead."

Severus gulped and his body started shaking harder, if that was possible. He felt Lily shaking the wall that they were chained to with sobs of sorrow and terror.

"If that happens," Severus said solemnly, noticing Lily's pitiful appearance, "is there anything at all that I could do to get you to let Lily leave?"

"She stays," Bellatrix stated. "both of you said you'd do as I say and I want her to know what will happen to her if she decides to be disobedient. Of course, a filthy little Mudblood will get it worse that you."

Lily whined tearfully.

"Please! You said you wouldn't kill us! _Please!_" she begged.

"It was an honest mistake, girl. And begging will get you no where with me."

"It may have been an accident," Lily whined, "but you know how to fix it, don't you?"

"Why would I want to?"

"I'm in your house! I can reach you night and day! You'd have a personal servant all day long! Lily's in Gryffindor! She can't offer that!" Severus pleaded desperately. He'd changed his mind. He definitely wasn't ready to die yet. Especially not like this.

"That's true, but I really would like to know what it's like to disembowel someone alive, not just reanimated by my father, they can't actually _feel_ the pain. Gutting you could be so...fun," Bellatrix said with a sick and twisted smile on her face.

"You don't need to do that!" Lily shouted, her face shining with tears.

"But I want to," Bellatrix replied maliciously.

"Please!" Lily screamed imploringly. "If you kill him you won't have a servant at night! He's in your house, he's nearby, I'm not! And he's only twelve!"

"I'm _only_ sixteen. But, as I understand it, you're younger than both of us, so you shouldn't be saying anything," Bellatrix said as she walked over to Lily, holding the knife threateningly to her left arm. "Isn't that right?"

Lily nodded and whined frightfully.

"Alright, I won't kill him. This is way to fun to kill either of you. But don't think that you're getting off easy, girl," Bellatrix said, making a shallow cut on her arm, just deep enough for the blood to flow out of the wound and onto Bellatrix's hand, and making Lily scream in pain and fear. "By the time I'm done with you," she laughed quietly, "you'll be wishing I had."

This time, Lily was the one to gulp.

Bellatrix Vanished the knife, then walked away with her wand still out. She turned around and moved it back and forth between the two children, apparently trying to decide who to curse first.

"_Crucio_!" she yelled.

Severus screamed. So did Lily. But for very different reasons.

Severus screamed in pain. In merciless agony. The agony of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain of his open wounds.

Lily, however, screamed in fear. In absolute terror. The terror that her best friend was suffering. The fear that she was next.

Very quickly, both screams stopped, in less than five seconds, really. But to both of them, it felt like an eternity.

"Like that, Snape?" Bellatrix said malevolently. "Would you like me to do that again? Or should I do it to your little friend, now?"

"Can you do it, Lily?"

"No," Lily sobbed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can handle it. Can you?"

"We're about to find out, aren't we?"

"Are you really going to let a little Mudblood from Gryffindor torture you?" Bellatrix asked tauntingly.

"Yes, I think I am," Severus grunted.

"Then why are you in Slytherin?" she asked. "If you care so much about her why aren't you in Gryffindor, with her?"

There was a pause.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question," Bellatrix said.

"I'd rather not say," he whispered.

"Tell me," Bellatrix threatened. "Tell me or I'll curse you again!"

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?" he groaned. "It won't change much if I do."

"I'll kill you then," she said. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"It still won't change much, will it? You haven't stopped the cut from bleeding, yet," Severus said. "I'm not telling _you_."

Bellatrix laughed insanely.

"I see the answer in your pathetic little eyes," she answered harshly. "How many times a day does your daddy hit you? Five? Ten? Twenty?" she laughed sadistically. "More? How many times do you think he's going to hit you for this? For me knowing that he hits you at all? Thirty? Forty? Fifty?"

She laughed again.

"He doesn't have to know," Severus said. He was on the verge of tears.

"But he's going to. I could tell them when we get off the train on the way home. Or, I know, I could hex you so that it's written on your forehead and won't come off until he sees-"

"Bitch!" Lily interrupted. "You horrible, evil bitch!"

"Lily! What are you doing?! I thought you said you couldn't handle a curse?!" Severus shouted.

"Have you seen yourself after your father comes home angry?!" she said. "You call me and tell me to wait for you in the playground because you can't walk the nine blocks to my house. Then you finally make it to the playground, and I have to come over to you and help you because you can barely stand for the bruises!" Lily shouted. "I will _not_ sit by and watch anybody insult you for that, especially not this bitch! Curse me, cut me, hit me, anything, but you will not do that to my friend!"

"So the little Mudblood from Gryffindor finally speaks out," Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, and don't worry, I will."

She conjured the knife once more.

"So, Evans, where would you like me to start?" she asked. "your pretty little face? Or your tiny little stomach?"

* * *

**Review!**

**There is more on the way. Just give me a while.**


	4. Loving Help, Tragic News

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

The next morning, Bellatrix had healed them, to some degree

The next morning, Bellatrix had healed them, to some degree. Lily had no scabs or scars on her face, or, at least, the raw, unhealed cuts were no longer bleeding and completely undetectable to anybody but herself. The cuts on Severus's arms were no longer completely through them, there was a little flesh in the middle, but he still had to bandage them himself. The cut on his stomach had stopped bleeding at formed a thin scab. The identical one on Lily had to be bandaged to make it stop bleeding.

Bellatrix had let them out of the shackles and left them there at four A.M., leaving them with only some gauze and their wands.

"We have to tell somebody," Lily said as they were walking toward the main castle. "We'll die if we don't. Plus these hurt way too badly to just let them heal on there own, and you know I don't have any Healing Potion here at school!"

"No, Lily!" Severus said firmly. "We can't tell anyone! I can nick some from Madam Pomfrey, or something, but we can't tell!"

"Severus, she was going to disembowel you!" Lily argued. "She didn't care that she'd promised to spare our lives _and_ that she knew how to save you!"

"She has friends, remember?"

"I know that your mother and father have raised you to be a doormat, but, she wants to write that they abuse you on your forehead. Hell, she'd probably carve it there with that bloody knife of hers!" Lily said "You've never done anything to deserve any of this! Nor have I, so I'm telling somebody, whether you like it or not!"

She strode off ahead of him.

"Lily, wait!" he called out. "Alright, we can tell someone, but there's only one person I'm willing to tell…"

"I hope it's Professor Dumbledore because that's who I'm telling."

"Exactly."

They continued into the main castle, talking loudly and making as much noise as they could. Filch never finds you when you want, no _need _him to. Even Peeves wasn't around.

Finally, they saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, coming toward them. She went away quickly but the soon heard the foot-shuffling and muttering that signaled Filch's presence.

"Mr. Filch, Sir!" Lily yelled before he was even in their range of vision. "WE need your help! Please take us to Professor Dumbledore!"

As Filch rounded the corner, he said to them disbelievingly, "How do I know you aren't just trying to get out of detention?"

"Sev, Shoe him your stomach," Lily said.

Severus lifted up his shirt to show the freshly scabbed cut.

"That's not very deep," Filch said. "Could be self-inflicted."

"Show him your arm, then," Lily said.

"No. I said I would only tell Professor Dumbledore, I will not tell him!"

"So you'd prefer a detention?" Lily asked.

"Over this happening again?" Severus asked. "Hell yes!"

"Look, Sir, Professor Dumbledore will probably tell you what's going on, but right now we feel very uncomfortable speaking to you about this," Lily reasoned. "I can't tell you how many times I've begged in the last few hours, but I'll do it again if I must. Please let us go see the Headmaster. I promise you we aren't lying."

"Come with me."

They followed Filch, afraid that after all that had happened tonight, they were going to get a detention for being out after hours. They got over this fear when they kept going, past Filch's office.

"Jelly slugs," Filch uttered. A slowly moving spiral case was revealed. Severus and Lily would have been amazed if they hadn't been too traumatized to care.

They stepped onto the staircase and when they reached the door, filch knocked.

"Come in," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

The door opened and Severus and Lily entered, Filch went back down the staircase.

"Professor!" Lily shouted hysterically.

"What is it, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked caringly.

"Sev, show him."

Severus lifted his shirt, showing the large scab.

"Dear boy, who did this to you?"

"That's not it," Severus replied dryly.

He pulled up one of his sleeves and unwrapped the gauze.

"Lily," he said flatly, "could you please help me show him how deep this is? It's sort of hard top do with one hand."

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

"With all tot's happened tonight, I don't think that this will make much difference."

Lily walked over to her friend and, gently as she could, lifted the top of his arm to expose how deep the wound was.

"This has been healed a bit," he said emotionlessly.

"And I've got some on my face, you can't see them, but I promise you, they are there," Lily said.

"Who on Earth would do this to children like yourselves?"

"Bellatrix Black," Severus breathed. "And she did this to me once before, around a month ago."

"Where?"

"In the Dungeons," Lily said. "Please, don't ask us to show you which dungeon it was, that might be a little too traumatic."

"That's fine. Right now, we just need to get you to the hospital wing, and I need to get Miss Black out of the school."

"Unless you can give us protective details, even while we sleep, I don't think expelling her is a good idea, Professor," Severus explained lifelessly. "Bellatrix has plenty of friends who are willing to kill for her. We'd never be safe."

"I cannot keep her in the school, Mr. Snape."

"How about we make a deal with her?"

"NO!" Lily shouted. "Sev, you've made two deals with her so far and all it's done for you is get you a great view through your arms and your best friend stuck in the same situation as you are!"

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore explained, "Slytherin house is famous for its negotiation skills. But I have to say, Mr. Snape, now is not the time for compromise."

"But—" Severus tried to argue.

There are no Professors on the Hogwarts Express, Mr. Snape, only the cart woman. Who do you expect to stop her from causing your father to be angry with you, then?" Dumbledore questioned. "Do you think she'll be any less angry then? She won't stay true to her word any more than you are right now. You're both good students and kind people and I would like to have you back next year, which won't happen if you are killed over the summer."

"How'd you—" Severus asked.

"Bellatrix isn't the only Legilimens in the school."

"When are you going to kick her out?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow. I don't have time to right now," Dumbledore said, looking rather upset about this. "I have to take care of you two first."

"Tomorrow's her seventeenth birthday!" Lily shouted. "We can wait, she has to be expelled before she's of age!"

"It's too late for that, dear girl, it's nearly six in the morning, she's already seventeen," Dumbledore explained. "We can't take her wand."

"NO!" Severus yelled, emotion finally showing in his voice. "She's going to be able to do this to other people?!"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied grimly. "But right now, that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you two get to the hospital wing! Madam Pomfrey should be able to heal you without any scars."

Severus and Lily followed the headmaster to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was still awake, and there were no other sick students there.

When Dumbledore explained to her what happened, her face drained of all color. She ran into her store room and came out with her arms full of potions, creams, and bandages.

"Dear Lord, why on earth would someone do such things to a child?! This is absolutely despicable!" she said, examining Severus's arm. "And she's been taught well, too. Didn't damage the ligaments, barely damaged the muscles…"

"She said that she practices on dead bodies that her father reanimates," Lily said slowly.

"Her whole family's disgusting!" Madam Pomfrey ranted. "The only decent Blacks I've ever met are Andromeda and Sirius!"

"Since when is Sirius Black decent?" Severus grunted.

"He's better than most of them," she said. "I'm assuming you've already taken some Calming Potion, since you aren't having a panic-attack?"

"I had some hidden in my pocket," Severus said.

"Well, before I can do anything else, you're going to have to take some Numbing Potion so I don't end up traumatizing you _more_," she said. "Here."

Severus drank the bitter tasting blue potion and immediately his wounds stopped hurting.

Madam Pomfrey gently separated the sides of one of the cuts on his arms and, with magically sanitized hands, rubbed a purple ointment inside of it.

"These are so deep that if I healed them now there would be scars," she said, doing the same with the other arm. "But these are going to scar either way," she said, indicating the scabs on his lower arms and healing them with her wand, "so it doesn't matter if they're healed now or later."

"I've got more of those old ones on my legs," Severus said, showing her the scabs, which she healed immediately. "And a newer one on my stomach."

He lifted up his shirt to show the long cut.

"That looks like it would've bled a lot."

"It did."

Madam Pomfrey healed it quickly and moved on to Lily.

"You're going to need to drink some Numbing potion, too, just as a precaution," she said.

"That might be a bit of a problem," Lily said.

"Why?"

Lily grabbed Madam Pomfrey's hand and put it beside her face as she blew air out through her cheeks.

"You poor child," Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "Here," she performed the counterspell so that she could see the cuts, then numbed them with a charm. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Lily said, a look of relief on her face.

"I can't heal these just yet, either, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As long as I can't feel them, it's fine," replied Lily. "I've got one on my stomach, too."

It was healed instantly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Lily and Severus replied simultaneously.

"I wish I could do more for you," she said sadly. "No one should have to deal with torture, especially not two children!"

Severus yawned.

"Here." Madam Pomfrey handed them both some Dreamless Sleep Potion. "You don't want nightmares about this."

She helped Lily by pouring it down her throat, Severus drank it himself. They were both asleep in less than a minute.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I know this seems sort of confusing, but it makes sense. Bellatrix is not punishable by any llaws because she was careful not to use the Cruciatus Curse after midnight, so she can't be tried after she became an adult for crimes committed when she was minor. Also, in my stories, Muggle forms of torture (knives, electricity, etc.) are not crimes under wizard laws because they are so primitive. Bellatrix's wand cannot be taken because if you are expelled from Hogwarts after you turn seventeen, your wand cannot be taken as you have obtained "sufficient instructions on how to use magic responsibly." Dumbledore knew she couldn't be punished by more than expulsion because he used Legilimency and was able to see Bellatrix's watch and knew that she had not committed a crime, under wizard law, after midnight.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I don't get much time to type anymore...**

**I write stories in my notebook, which I bring everywhere, and so far, with this story alone I have 6 sequels and a prequl to the rightest thing, so expect them to keep coming, if very slowly. **

**Review!**


End file.
